Bob's Big Day Out
by xomidnyghtskixo
Summary: NSFW - Bob has a trip to the zoo and gets kidnapped by kinky penguins.


**Chapter 1**

The minoons were on a lovelary day trip too thw zoo with their master. They really like the penguins and were very excite to see them. They beg and beg master to go see the pengoons but master say no they must wait, lyk he had bean teaching them all week in there naughty dungoon. They say okay. The dey was fulled with anticipateion beecauz they love the penguins. Et was s0methin about their silky rubber exteeriior that remind them of themselfs and mayd their special placez drip.  
When they finaly see the penguinz they get so excite that Bob peed himself because ht reslly like penguins. They jump up and down and scream becuz they like penguins..

 _"Jimmy… Code 9" Penguiin Mick said into his watch talky thing that spies have. "Copy" the watch said (because it's a spy watch heha). Pengan Jim pooped out of the whole in the eyec. "Where is it Jim" "over there" Mick said, pointing with his pointy flipper at the yellow blobs jumping up and down. "on it" sayd Jim Jimmi. Jimmi disappear for second. Mick wney ova too the ice window and watched. Jammy slid along the ice and then grabded the yellow blobwith the wat pethc without anyone seeing because then they would have been wud hav fun watching Jimmy with this yellow pill. He could feel his tinky winky twitch and reached down to calm it._

I am going to skyp the nxt beet becauze it is rally booring but basically the minonons are kidnapped and takeen to the penguans secret lare.

The mimoom wake up tyd up. This exceet him. It make them tinglay in their bannanana area. He wonda if daddy set this up because hi had ban bad littke. hey crave the touche of daddy butt this woz too fah becuaz hay were very very very scared. So scared that he peed his pants again. The wet stinging on his bummy added to his tinglyness. It was so tingy he wes scare his yello traffic cone mygt burst. Eveentullaly the penguanz walk in This make Bob even MORE tingy beecuz he luv pingan. The pingon walk around Bob in a circle brathig down his baack which was too much for Bob and his ice cream dribbled out ov eets c0ne. Unfortunately the Panguin notice and scold Bob. Penguin took off his messy pants drenched in pizz and jiss abd mayd Bob eat them which mayd bob cri because it didn't taste yummy . This made Bob threw up a pool of icky sticky gooey puke. Pigan did not look happi. He sai that Bob must be punish becuz he is a bad minon and he is disappoint. Pungin untie boob and make him kneel in the p00l of sick with his face in et. Pengin hold bob's face down in the pool of syck and rubbs up Boob's bummy wych is styl soree from master layst nyght with masta and daddy's toys. Pigin tell bob he must lyck his sick up to cleen the floor. Whilst bob is licking is his sicky which was yuckki Pinguin sshove his entyre finn up his bummy bum which hurty hurts Bob is sad and begin to cri which makes the syck taste eeven worse.  
Once the sick is cleened up Pengan Jimmy remove his fin from Bob's messy bum and myke bob lick that clean too. Penguiin say it is now tyme for hiz pleasure. He tye Bob bac up and pur a entyre bottle of sexi lubey all ova Bob's bodi. Jimmy then clymbs a ladda high up and jumps down so that he lands on Bob, shvoung Bob up his butt. This gives himmy cummies which spurts all over the floor, so much cum it beginds to flood. Bob cannot breathe in jimmy's bum and begin to cry and cri and cri abd cry but he feelz his soft banana get stiffer again. Bob eventually pass out beexuc he can not breathe.

Bob wake up again tied up lying in a pool of cummies. Jimmy tell bob his dinner is served and that he must eat all of his cummy so bob does and it takes for EVER because there is SOOOOOO much.  
when bob is done Jimmy tell hem he hax been good yellow boob. Jimmi take bob to speceel chair that have wet babnana stuck to it. Jimmy lower bob onto banana chair which make Bob feel v. v. full. Jimmy then take ice chayn and tye bobb up and blind fol him. Bob can no longer see what jimmi is going. Jimmu begin to fondle bob's nip nips which are diamond hard bc et so cold. Jimmi then bites them off. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW bob say but it makeh his bananana harder. Jimmy sees this. Jimmy goes down to hith bannanannna and unpeals it which makes Bob shiver, It feel so GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOd. Jimmy began niddle Bb's yellow parsnip which was stinky. Jimmy enjoy the tayste so he nips the highlighter pen mar and mar which mak Bob nut in Jimm's beak. Jimm saves it all up in his beak and feeds it bak to Bob who hav to swallow it all. This make Boob sad.


End file.
